Criminal Minds
by Vick Malfoy
Summary: REPOSTADA - Pois nem sempre crianças nascem boas ...
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Fuego

Shipper: Rose/Scorpius/Lily

Sin: Quando Lily percebe que sua vida perfeita a esta deixando doente Malfoy se aproxima da prima de seu melhor amigo e Rose se vê totalmente apaixonada pelo louro enquanto Al se corrói pela priminha. Primeira Fan aqui ..

N/a: Gente qualquer erro horrível de digitação ou de português me avisem,por favor, eu tenho pouco tempo para escrever e postar. Essa finc é contada pelos três,( Scorp,Rose e Lily) para não ficar confuso eu coloco o nome deles,ok?

Essa fan também tem cenas de drogas, até como se usa, graças as pesquisas e leitura de livros sobre o assunto tento abordar a características dos personagens em sua forma de narrar, vocês compreenderam melhor quando lerem. Espero que gostem desta ideia nunca vi uma fan assim aqui ... como já disse espero que gostem e comentem!

Vick Malfoy

Introdução

Lily Luna Potter

Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life

Na vida contamos pequenas mentiras,nos escondemos atrás de amigos e fatos para mascarar os nossos fracassos,afinal é fácil culpar o outro de nossos erros.

Eu sou Lily Luna Potter, tenho 25 anos, estou diante dessa corte, com o senhor Ministro,assessores e repórteres para contar como eu,filha do maior Auror de todos os tempos me tornei Lis,25 anos,drogada,prostituída e maior traficante de drogas e armas de todos os tempos.

Não sintam pena,nem rancor de mim senhores, pois condenada ou não posso garantir uma coisa a vocês: eu vivi a vida intensamente e um dia ... um dia ... fui ,acredito, amada pelo homem mais maravilhoso que possa existir nesse planeta.

Por isso sou feliz assim, como eu sou!

Rose Granger Weasley

Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me<p>

Naquela sala a meia luz do setor de interrogatório dos aurores uma mesa cinza de mármore em formato retangular estava posta no centro,ao lado esquerdo uma cadeira ocupava uma linda ruiva que aos prantos aceitou um lenço do homem a sua frente, os dois homens se encararam, estavam sentados a frente da moça.

Cansado daquelas chorumelas o mais baixo impacientemente indagou:

-Senhorita, só queremos saber .. o que sabes sobre o tráfico.Não estamos a culpando de nada.

O choro da ruiva aumentou, ambos,os homens, levantaram as mãos com impaciência e quando estavam saindo da sala foram parados por uma voz suave e melosa.

- Eu .. e-u ... eu vou contar o que eu sei.

Animados os senhores retornaram aos seus lugares e com um aceno de varinha no centro da mesa apareceu um gravador antigo imenso modificado magicamente.

A moça enxugou as lágrimas endireitou sua cascata de cabelos cacheados,respirou fundo e disse:

- Meu nome é Rose Molly Granger Weasley, tenho 26 anos, noiva, funcionária do Hospital Mungus a 02 anos no cargo de Medibruxa psiquiatra.

- Disso já sabemos ! – respondeu o segundo homem que estava na sala.

Colocando as órbitas dos olhos azuis em 360° Rose respondeu educadamente.

- Mas os senhores não sabem o que aconteceu com a minha vida e o porque eu escolhi essa profissão ... senhores. E confie em mim, isso se encaixa perfeitamente no tráfico de armas químicas no qual minha prima esta envolvida.

Os aurores se remexeram em suas cadeiras com impaciência. Rose Continuou.

- Sempre fui perfeita, eu e meu primo Al ! Sempre acreditei que as pessoas fossem boas, mas que alguma coisa em suas vidas a fizessem se tornar más.

- A senhorita ainda acredita nisso ?

- Não.

- Porque não?

- Porque vocês não conviveram com Scorpius Malfoy e Lily Potter.

Scorpius Hyperun Malfoy

Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than fucking perfect<br>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me<br>You're perfect  
>You're perfect<p>

O louro estava acabado, seus traços aristrocáticos e suas roupas de grife estavam disformes.

Seus olhos roxos de fome e frio deixam sua aparência ainda mais grotesca.

Estava no pátio de Azkaban, com a nova política humanística, os presos podiam uma vez por semana passar duas horas no pátio tomando sol,ou melgor – traficando qualquer coisa de valoror ou tomando decisões com os negócios que deixaram do lado oposto aos murros daquele inferno.

Enquanto Scorpius se livrava do ar grotesco do presídio de suas narinas um grupo de homens,já uniformizados como presidiários,com os bolsos cheios de "presentes" da família se aproximava do rapaz.

Scorpius só percebeu que estava cercado daqueles gorilas, que seriam seus companheiros de cela,quando o sol sumiu repentinamente.

- Quer cigarro nenê ? – todos riram, o louro preferiu ficar quieto e aceitar o cigarro, mas quando retirou – o das mãos do preso percebeu que era maconha, seu olhar ficou perdido, o que fez os outros rirem.

- Não gosta disso .. garota?

- Não .. eu fumo .. mas ... onde conseguiram isso ? – mais uma salva de risadas invadiram os tímpanos do rapaz.

- Aqui tudo se consegue flor ... – um baixo deu uma risada e logo se calou com o olhar do mais alto do grupo - .. Mas e você .. porque esta aqui?

Scorpius cheirou o "cigarro" deixou aquele odor invadir seus pulmões, como em um ritual o acendeu e colocou em seus lábios finos, deu uma tragada intensa e curtiu em êxtase aquela fumaça invadir seus pulmõ depois uma pequena sensação de leveza invadiu seus músculos e sua alma, sorrindo olhou para o homenzarrão a sua frente e respondeu.

- Longa história !

O tal homenzarrão riu, mas agora parecia sincero, os outros que o cercavam ficaram quietos.

- Garoto, tempo não é o nosso problema aqui !

- Bem, já que gosta de ouvir histórias ..

- É .. gostamos de histórias ! – respondeu um duende sinistro

- Meu nome é Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy, filho de um ex comensal da morte e uma dama da sociedade intelectualizada. Tenho 27 anos, espero que ainda comprometido,adbruxo( advogado bruxo), trabalhei como braço direito do Ministro a dois anos, viciado, adoro sexo, rock e estou aqui por crimes que cometi com total lucidez. Não me arrependo de nada do que eu fiz .. mas pensando bem .. tem uma coisa que eu me arrependo sim .. – tragou novamente o seu "cigarro" , soltou a fumaça, e após alguns instantes,ao perceber a impaciência dos seus - agora – companheiros,continuou - .. de nunca ter dito a ela o quanto eu a amava!

N/a: E aí gente, péssimo,mais ou menos... ? Comentem please .. só irei postar mais se houver comentários.. pois afinal não adianta postar para ninguém ...

E para quem quiser compreender melhor leiam esta introdução ouvindo Fuckin' Perfect da Pink


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Lily Potter

Minha vida era perfeita até o dia em que comecei a ter compreensão sobre as coisas que me cercavam.

Minha mãe era uma jogadora de quadribol aposentada aos 25 anos com a incumbência de cuidar do lar. Não estudou mais depois de Hogwarts e nem se preocupava e não ter feito. Mas uns anos depois eu compreendi que ela era mestrada em "esposa Potter",para aguentar meu pai e seu egoísmo tinha que ter um nível intelectual acima da média.

Gina, minha mãe, sempre foi a mais perfeita dona de casa, compreensiva com o marido e dedicada a polir as glórias de seus filhos. Afinal Al, meu irmão do meio, seria o próximo Ministro da Magia ou descobriria a cura de alguma doença importante, enquanto James possivelmente entraria para uma grande liga de quadribol e viveria a carreira maravilhosa que meu pai tirou de minha mãe após força-la a engravidar. É, pasmem o garoto que sobreviveu obrigou sua jovem esposa a lhe dar filhos, pois tinha pressa em construir uma família.

Atenção meus queridos eu disse filhos, do sexo masculino, não se iludam que eu estaria incluída.

Na verdade eu sempre fui tratada como uma boneca, sempre frágil e cópia de uma avó que nem ao menos conheci, minha vida se resumia a ser mais um bibelô naquela enorme mansão.

As coisas para mim só se tornaram interessantes quando, aos 06 anos, meus pais resolveram me colocar em uma escola trouxa. James e AL não precisavam passar por essa experiência pois os professores particulares garantiam que eles estavam se desenvolvendo perfeitamente com a educação tradicional bruxa, mas eu .. Bem segundo o Sr Maison, que cheirava a naftalina e tinha hálito de cebola, dizia que a minha aprendizagem era lerda e que o meu interesse não era um dos melhores, ele acreditava talvez que com outras crianças eu pudesse me desenvolver melhor.

Portanto para o meu bem me inscreveram em uma escola trouxa e lá estava Lily Potter sendo mais uma vez subestimada por criança tola e estupidamente trouxas.

Os anos foram passando e quando cheguei finalmente no meu último ano consegui o que eu mais almejei poder. É eu tinha o poder sobre aquelas crianças, após muitas travessuras (desde colar chiclete na cadeira da professora a convencer alguém de que empurrar o coleguinha cego do balanço seria engraçado) eu consegui o respeito daquela gente. Eu era temida e todos os alunos que pretendessem frequentar aquela escola primária deveriam me agradar. Uma das coisas que eu gostava muito de fazer era obrigar os menores a comer areia no parque se não me chamassem de senhora ou me dessem seu lanche.

A travessura na qual eu senti mais prazer, e no fim do dia me assustei com a mesma, foi quando a professora teve a brilhante ideia de que nós deveríamos levar nossos animais de estimação e apresentar a sala. Eu não levei nenhum, pois seria estranho apresentar uma coruja ou um gato extremamente inteligente. Mas o mais importante foi que ... Eu matei o gato de Kristy Anderson com uma poção que meu irmão estava fazendo escondido, sinceramente a minha intenção não era essa só queria ver o animal sofrer e fazer aquela garota insuportável de rosto angelical chorar e sofrer.

Mas é claro que todas essas peripécias eu não fazia sozinha eu andava com a minha gangue, como os outros costumavam dizer, sempre os meninos mais baderneiros da escola. Josh do 3° ano era forte e estúpido, era só dar comida para ele que fazia o que eu bem quisesse;Mark do meu ano era extremamente bonito e inteligente, as professores o amavam e custavam acreditar que ele estivesse envolvido em alguma encrenca,na verdade essa influência sobre as mulheres mais velhos nos tirava de várias enrascadas e finalmente o Angelo, que apesar do nome não era nada angelical, ele era o que eu costumava chamar de distração,ele fazia alguma confusão paralela e tirava atenção do que nós realmente estávamos fazendo.

Meus pais ignoravam a professora e suas reclamações sobre o meu comportamento, pois afinal para as minhas traquinagens havia a desculpa do sangue Weasley e de até um suposto preconceito, que eu fiz existir na mente de meus pais, sobre a professora me achar estranha por eu ser diferente dos outros, afinal eu era uma bruxa.

Mas a parte mais interessante da minha infância se inicia quando Becca James entra no colégio naquele fim de trimestre do meu último ano, ela me mostrou o lado trouxa da onde eu nunca sairia e seu irmão Robert – Rob prazeres que eu jamais pensei que poderia sentir.

Becca entrou na escola e ignorou minhas regras e até mesmo a intimidação de meus "amigos" que eram uma cabeça a menos que ela.

Fiquei intrigada com aquela que ousava a não me obedecer e não caia em minhas armadilhas, então resolvi observa-la melhor. Era loura e alta, mais tarde descobri que eram dois anos mais velhos, repetentes e foi expulsa da outra escola por mau comportamento. Fiquei curiosa em relação aquela garota,a admirei .. Na verdade a invejei, seu jeito confiante me encantava e em poucos dias estávamos amigas inseparáveis e com a sua mente brilhante do crime, começamos a fazer a nos divertir fora da escola.

Mentia para meus pais dizendo que fazia trabalhos na escola, ajudava os colegas e com o meu repentino interesse pelos estudos eles me incentivavam e algum tempo depois começaram a me dar mais dinheiro.

Becca nos ensinou a enganar, confabular e arquitetar estratégia para pequenos furtos, em poucas semanas nossos olhos cresciam para coisas maiores e ela, após rir da nossa idade e ganância para mesma, nos levou até sua casa e foi ali que o vi pela primeira vez... Seu irmão mais velho Robert.

Robert tinha 17 anos e largou o colégio aos 10, trabalhava com entregas meio período e o resto do dia ficavam jogando vídeo game e bebendo cerveja.

No início eu e meus colegas ficamos assustados com a vida que nossos novos colegas levavam, moravam com a tia que nunca aparecia em casa e os amigos de Rob eram estranhos. Com o tempo começamos a nos ambientar com aquela casa e nos tornamos uma estranha família. Família. Uma coisa que eu sempre quis saber como é, pois apesar de ter a minha eu nunca me senti aceita e amada como naquela sala.

Não havia luxo e na verdade nem muitos móveis, mas era ali que eu gostava de pensar que era meu lar.

Meses se passaram e nós estávamos perto do fim de ano letivo quando aconteceu, meu aniversário de 11 anos, foi a maior festa do mundo mágico com direito a manchete no profeta diário. Eu fiquei pouco tempo na festa e sumi para a casa de Becca.

Nesse dia vi a cena que despedaçou meu coração, Becca e Rob aos beijos com direito a amassos, fiquei em choque afinal eles eram irmãos! Não perceberam que eu havia chego e muito menos saído, apesar de não saber Rob era o meu príncipe encantado.

Nas outras semanas que se passaram um leão rugia dentro do meu peito e a ira me tomava quando via Becca na escola e principalmente quando Rob se dirigia a mim. Naquela tarde entrei na brincadeira de seus amigos e fumei meu primeiro baseado dando coragem aos meus coleguinhas de escola. Em duas semanas já estava sendo iniciada no "estasy" e bebendo vodca.

Meus pais perceberam que eu estava distante e com um comportamento estranho resolveram tirar umas férias em família no fim do ano letivo. Nem preciso dizer que foi um fiasco, no terceiro dia sem meus comprimidos surtei e sai de casa correndo enquanto minha família se divertia na praia. Enlouquecida fiz a única coisa que veio a minha cabeça, liguei para Rob que me orientou a beber álcool enquanto ele ia ao meu encontro com mais comprimidos. Segurei-me por uma semana com álcool, mas meus pais estavam finalmente desconfiando, eu vomitava e tinha crise de raiva destruindo o quarto fizeram me levar ao médio, mas antes disso Rob chegou e reabasteceu-me estoque.

Enquanto meus irmãos curtiam a praia e meus pais desfilavam pela praia fingindo ser um casal feliz eu e Rob estava no subúrbio da cidadezinha arrumando maconha, infelizmente não a encontramos, mas descobrimos o achei e o Shun, mais potente que a maconha. E foi ai que eu embarquei em minha primeira viagem.

Meus pais pensavam que eu estava descansando na casa de praia, na verdade acreditavam que eu havia tido uma insolação e por isso havia passado mal.

Em nossa última tarde na praia, todos estavam na praia, enquanto eu e Rob estávamos viajando em meu quarto quando ele começa a me observar. O encaro pela primeira vez o vejo em detalhes, seu olho negro era da mesma cor que seus cabelos, sua pelo extremamente branco destacava ainda mais o abismo de seus olhos. Naquele dia ele estava apenas de short e pude perceber que estava mais magro, na verdade nós havíamos emagrecido uns 5 kg naquela semana, porém ele ficava ainda mais bonito talvez sua altura, um metro e oitenta, o deixava ainda mais exuberante aos meus olhos. Não sei quando aconteceu, mas quando abri meus olhos seus lábios frios estavam em contato com os meus, a princípio fiquei assustada, mas depois os raios de sol dançaram diante meus olhos e um cheiro de menta tomou conta das minhas narinas me deixando mais relaxada e foi no meu tapete felpudo rosa que eu passei a ser mulher.

Aquelas férias terminaram e voltamos para casa, eu com minha cabeça confusa comecei a frequentar a casa de Rob e Becca todos os dias, raramente voltava para casa, arrumamos uma mulher que disse ser mão da Becca e conversou com meus pais, não nos custou mais do que quinhentas pilas. Meus amigos não iriam mais voltar para escola, Mark e Angelo estavam no esquema de Rob e Josh .. Bem os pais de dele perceberam que o garoto andava viajando demais e o retirou da cidade antes do término do ano letivo, nunca mais soube dele.

Eu era a mulher da casa, fazia compra e arrumava o jantar que basicamente era fast food e bebidas alcoólicas, Becca,quando não estava viajando,me ajudava. Os amigos de Rob me respeitavam e eu dormia junto com ele espremida em sua cama de solteiro que no terceiro dia foi trocada por uma de casa bem aconchegante.

Tudo estava perfeito pra mim, até o dia em que a carta de Hogwarts chegou e eu me vi em frente a aquela locomotiva vermelha com inúmeras crianças correndo desesperadamente por todos os lados. Para mim a pior parte da minha vida começa aí...

Na: Como uma alma bendita resolveu ler minha fic .. escrevo para vc e todos aqueles que as vezes leem mas não comentam .. Querem que continuação?


End file.
